Is he the right one?
by FictionGirl14
Summary: This is fanfiction novel by me. Please don't hate, I'm not from English speaking country. This story is about Hermione Granger, who falls in love with bad boy, Draco Malfoy. But what other secrets does Draco hides from Hermione? Just read and comment :) I do not own characters, or whatever. :)
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly I opened my eyes. All I could see, was just a dark Gryffindor girl room with twelve large beds. Even through the dark that was binding upon me I could identify one big fiery tapestry. Girls from the 5th year (Lavender, Parvati, Lioneline and others) were in their deepest sleep and all dreamed about being great witches, having awesome and ideal husbands, and many more things that i did not wish to know.

I moaned. Only a week ago, when I came to Hogwarts I thought, ,,Oh, this year's gonna be great!'' but of course, it wasn't true. All of the teachers were telling us, how hard we must work to pass O.W.L.s . I thought, that for me it's not gonna be a problem, but it appears to be. I already didn't handle in our yesterday's homework. Hermione Granger, what the hell is happening to you! I can't concentrate on studying, I'm not paying attention to anything, and I feel sick. This is not supposed to be me. I am supposed to be great student, best apprentice in class, but I am not. Something is distracting me but I have no idea what could it be.

I got up of my bed, and looked at the clocks. 3 a.m. in the morning. Great! So now I cannot sleep too, right? I angrily decided to warm self to the fire in common room. I slowly opened the creaking door and sneaked out of the girl bedroom. As I wanted to use stairs to get down to the room, I heard voices. Male voices. I quietly came closer, so I could listen to the dialogue.

,,You mean it really? Did he say that?'' whispered the voice of Ronald Weasley. I leaned out from behind the wall. Ron's hair were bloodily red and disheveled. His blue pyjamas were too small. He probably inherited them from his brother Fred or George. But from the last summer, Ron grew up and he was young tall man. So it was obvious that its too small for him.

,,I'm telling you, he said that he's gonna get me after class and duel with me.''This voice surely belonged to Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But what were they doing here, I asked myself.I kinda' thought, they would call me if something serious was happening. Besides, we were friends.

,,But I'm not afraid of him. I'll defeat him, and show him that he's just a loser from rich family,''continued Harry.

,,Malfoy's not gonna give up. He'll cheat, I'm sure,''argued with him Ron.

This was worse than I thought. Yesterday, at potions lesson (Gryffindor and Slytherin had class together) Harry ‚,accidentaly'' poured some decotion in Draco Malfoy's kettel and it exploded. It was a revenge for some stupid things that Malfoy said to him. But Malfoy was so mad that he challenged him to duel. Firstly I was indignant of joke, but then I saw Draco's face. I was sorry for him. I don't really know what happened. And now, these two are talking about this duel in the middle of the night. Should I interrupt them, or not?

,,You can't fight with Malfoy, Harry,'' I stepped forward. I was kind of enjoying their suprised looks on their faces.

,,What are YOU doing here,''starred at me Ron. ,,In the middle of the night! This does not seem like you, Hermione. You don't usually spy on others'...you usually study at night. Oh, but now this studying method isn't working, right? You are not doing that well in school,''chuckled Ron.

,,Shut up, Ron,''said Harry. ,,But seriously, Hermione what are you doing here?''

I decided to ignore Ron's joke about me. So what, even good students can have their bad days .

,,I heard some voices, so I wanted to check it out. But hey, you cannot really fight Malfoy, Harry. It's against the rules",'' and Malfoy's yesterday's face popped into my mind again. The torturing face. Like someone was hurting him.

,,Well, why shouldn't we? HE challenged Harry to duel, remember? So now, if you'll excuse us...''

,,Stop acting like a grown up Ron! This is serious. If someone finds out that Harry and Draco are dueling, it's gonna be a big problem, and...'' I wanted to continue, but Harry broke in to my speech.

,,Listen, Hermione, I know I started this whole thing, and I must finish it. Malfoy's not gonna laugh to my face anymore.'' Then he grabbed Ron and they both went to their bedroom. All I could do was just going to sleep. But before I fell asleep, I made to myself a promise. I will stop this duel. For their sakes. After this promise, I deeply fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I felt great and determined to succes. I didn't want anyone to get in trouble or hurt. In the morning, I felt really hungry, so I quickly run to the Great Hall. And there I came across Draco. He looked at me, and saucily smiled. Oh, he is so arrogant! I couldn't help myself, but I reciprocated him his smile. I don't even know why. And why am I so nice to him? I wanted to chat for a bit, but Harry and Ron waved at me from the Gryfffindor table and I had to run.

,,Hey, Hermione! You know, I've got this homework, and...''started Ron.

,,Ron! That's unbelievable! After what we've talked about yesterday you're able to talk about some stupid homework?''I was terrified. It seemed like Ron has already forgotten about our secret night discussion in Gryffindor Common room. I decided to convince Harry. He must stop with this dueling thing!

Ron laughed:,,Chill out, Hermione. By the way, have YOU done your homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts?''

Oh my god. How could I forgot! This homework totally popped out of my mind just like all the others. The same thing happened to me yesterday! I wanted to say something to my defense, but Harry interrupted me.

,,You guys, please stop. I just hate those moments when you're fighting. Now, Hermione, help me think of some good spells which I could use against Malfoy in our duel. I was thinking...maybe rictusembra?''

I was offended. ,,Harry, did you just not listen to me a minute ago? I don't think it's a good plan to do this thing. You should stop. He is dangerous, Harry. His father is a Deatheater and Malfoy will probably be one soon. And if you won't stop, I cannot sit with you, guys, anymore,'' I stood up and walked away. As I was passing Padma and Parvati, the twins, I heard a bit of their conversation:

,,...yeah, and I heard there's gonna be a duel between Harry and Malfoy tonight by the Hagrid's cottage...''

Hm, now I know where to stop by tonight, I thought to myself. Interrupting them in the middle of the duel wasn't the best idea, but I had to stop it somehow. I quickly looked at the watch. It was 9:30 already! I panic a bit and then ran to my first class of the day, the Herbology with Mrs. Sprout.

Xxx

The rest of the day was horrible. I totally forgot to do assignments to almost all classes. Herbology, Arithmecy, even Astronomy! For Potions with Snape we had to bring to class five stems of Luminous flowers. I was so scared, how Snape could punish me for not bringing the ingredients, but to my own luck, Lavender hat bunch of those flowers so she lent me some. That was the class, where I met Malfoy. I decided not to waste my time, and tell him NOW to stop the duel with Harry this evening. I came to his table. At the moment he was laughing with Crabe and Goyle on some stupid jokes about Proffesor Binns. What a fool.

,,Hey Granger. You know, you shouldn't be here. This table's not for filthy mudbloods!'' he laughed. His blue eyes were full of joy, but i think i saw also a sadness in them. Was he sorry for me?

,,I need to talk to you. Alone,'' I continued looking at Crabbe and Goyle.

He put on a torturing face (I decided to ignore it), and came with me to the corner of the class. We were lucky that Snape did not see us, because he was looking to Neville's kettle, and it did not look very pleasantly.

,,So, what's the big talk, Granger?''reminded me Draco.

,,You know how in big trouble you can get by dueling outside the class? And with somebody from other house! Stop it Draco, please,''I begged.

,,Whoooa, stop. Did you just call me ,Draco'?'' He smiled exactly the same way as in the morning. Screw it! I thought to myself.

,,Hey, don't concentrate on that, Malfoy!''I quickly snapped.

,,Okay, fine. But I won't stop. Pottie poured that thing in my kettle, and it was obviously Weasel's plan. And they will regret it,''he said angrily. ,,Oh, and if I see you ruining our little fight tonight,''he started, ,,I'll make you sorry!'' And he walked away.

Yeah. Great. Super. I really screwed this up. Why didn't I keep quiet? Now i can just hope, that Draco will stop by himself. Wait, why did I just call him ,Draco' again? It doesn't make sense to me.

I decided to wait till the evening and went studying. I had lots of homework to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

,,Ok, so if you cast a spell named Mollumendo on a person, he will change into a cartoon,'' I whispered to myself notes from Charms. Education is a key to success, that's what my mum told me, when I was a little girl. Last 10 years I was working hard on myself, but now…my whole system of studying is falling apart. I cannot even concentrate. Is it because of duel between Harry and Draco? No. It must be something else. I'm thinking of Draco's dark blue eyes – dark as the deepest part of the ocean. His arrogant smile, that makes my legs weaker and weaker. His beautifuly shaped lips with colour of the lightest pink. His body language, how arrogant his figure is. His...

Ok, Hermione Granger STOP! Is this really that thing that makes you inattentive? No, it can't be. Last 4 years Draco made you feel bad, Hermione. He told you that you are a filthy mudblood, he offended your friends and family. Ok, i get it, I said to my inner voice. It was crazy that Draco was attracting me more and more this year. What, no! How can I even think of that!

I shook my head, and got back to studying.

,,So what were The Giant Wars? Uhm..well they were bellicose…ehm…well…oh screw it!''I was so nervous. All I could think was just Draco and Harry's duel. And about Draco's eyes. I guess they're fighting right now. Who's gonna win? I asked myself. I hope there won't be injuries…

Few minutes later, I studied again, but this time for The Arithmecy with Mrs. Vector.

,,The Arithmecy has been described as…''I wanted to continue, but Neville Longbottom, the clumsiest boy on the Earth, somehow appeared in front of me, breathless and exhausted.

,,Her…Herm…Hermione! There you are! I've searched for you everywhere! In The Library, in The Arithmecy class, and…''

,,Neville, calm down. What happened?"I asked.

,,It's about the duel...next to...to Hagrid's cottage,''continued Neville.

I was terrified: ,,Did something happened to Dra…I mean Harry? You know, when he was dueling. Tell me!''

Neville answered:,, No, he's okay. Actually, he's more than that. He's so joyous of…of...''

,,Of what Neville, talk!'' I was scared. Did Harry injured Draco? Or, even worse…

,,….because Malfoy didn't show up! I bet he was scared!''

,,What? Neville I don't understand. Why didn't he go there? What happened?''

,, Well, when we all got there, to Hagrid's cottage, Harry was practicing spell with Ron. We waited for Malfoy, but he didn't show up. We waited…I don't know…twenty minutes? The time was running slowly like a snail. Yeah…''

,,Oh, I see. Well, thanks for the news, Neville. Bye now!''

Neville laughed:,, Bye Hermione…Oh, and Ron needs help with...''

,,Tell him I don't care.'' I was still mad at those two. Harry and Ron. They didn't even bother to tell me that the duel is cancelled, they sent me a messenger. Oh, how kind of them. But still…why didn't Draco show up?

I decided to reach the roots of this ,mystery'. I tried to find Draco. I searched for him everywhere: in Dungeons, The Great hall, Quidditch Field, well simply I searched the castle from the top to the bottom. Then I remembered one place. The place, where you can hide if you do not want to be seen. The Room of The Requirement.

I quickly ran to the seventh floor, stood up against the bare wall and thought:

,,Please, help me find the room, where the Draco Malfoy is hiding.''

I repeated these words three times, but nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. I was so angry. Was Draco hiding from me too? If so, why? What did I do to him?

I tried to say words one last time, and then I gave up. As I was walking down the stairs to the sixth floor (the Gryffindor Common room is there), I ran into Crabe and Goyle. Draco wasn't with them.

,,Hey, you two!'' I snapped out at them. ,,I'm looking for Dra…ehm, Malfoy. You know where he is?''

Goyle wrinkled his nose at me, and walked away. But Crabe stayed.

,,He's somewhere, where he wishes not to be seen by anyone else. Not even you. So piss off now, mudblood.''

I realized, that Draco does not wish to see me. Is it because of my stupid prayer to him this afternoon? Or because of something else? And why do I feel so good in his presence? He's arrogant, and I hated him last 4 years. What changed now?

But there is a lot more questions to answer. I'll get answers for some of them, for some not. But now, I have to concentrate on finding Draco. We need to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Next few days I couldn't find Draco. It seemed to me, like he has been forfeited under the ground. The worse was, that these days without his presence were...well, I felt gloomy. Little Gloomy Hermione Granger. I could never feel so much sadness in my body. I was so desperate. I could feel my own soul tearing apart from me...

But on the one day, in The History of Magic class I just totally broke. I totally did not pay any attention (which was weird because I was always the only one that paid attention to wirds that came out of the professor Binns) and all I could think about, was just Draco.

But why Draco? He is the cockiest, and snootiest person I've ever met. I just didn't get it. Why I still have to think about him. It seems like I'm under the spell or something.

My brain was working on full speed and I suddenly I collapsed. Really. I faithed in a class...last thing that I saw was just Ron, holding my hand and yelling at me to awake.

A few minutes later I woke up in the Hospital Wing, and I was really fatigued. My hands were still shaking and I could hardly breath. My head was spinning. I opened my eyes, and I could see an unclear person talking to Madam Pomfrey. Wait! I've already seen those blonde hair. They shined brighter than the stars everytime I've seen them. That slim figure casually standing and talking with a hidden smile underneath. I recognized Draco Malfoy, the boy who I've tried to find so many days. And now he's here. I heard a part of his dialogue with Mrs. Pomfrey.

,,...well, take these pills everyday, Mr. Malfoy.'' I heard her ending the sentence. Is Draco sick? But from what? Is this the reason why I couldn't find him anywhere past these days? I had no time to waste, and I sharply stood up:

,,What are you doing here, Dra...ehr Malfoy! I tried to talk to you since Monday!''

,,Oh, by the Merlin's beard, you are awake Ms. Granger! Lie down, I'll bring you some tee, and you'll rest,'' quickly dashed off Madam Pomfrey.

She went to another room. We had just two or three minutes.

,,Draco, where've you been?! I tried to reach you after your duelling disapearence. And why can't you talk to me?''I quickly said. I hoped he would give my a direct answer, but he is a bad boy, so why should he care about me.

,,Wow, Granger you called me ,Draco' again...Does it mean, that you, and I...''

,,Oh stop acting like a kid! That's gross,''I immidiately refused his thought. Well, not completely. Maybe we could start seeing each other...Oh, shut up girl! CONCENTRATE! I already could hear Madam Pomfrey returning with a tee.

,,Well, I'd like to meet you, Granger, to tell you the truth about that night, when the duel was supposed to happen. But you'll have to meet me. Tonight, eleven o'clock at the Astronomy Tower. Alone,'' he continued, and ran away, right in time, when Madam Pomfrey brought me a tee.

,,Well, all those boys are sweet. But they are making the same mistake all over again. They won't let the girl get healthy and fit again, right?''She blinked at me and walked away. All I could think about then, was just my meeting with Draco. The problem just was, that how will I get to The Astronomy Tower without being noticed by anybody. But I already knew. This was the night, when Hermione Granger could break the school rules, and steal the Harry Potter's famous invisibility cloak.

Xxx

10:45 p.m. I looked at the time. I was lying in my bed, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. When I was sure, that everyone is in their own dreams with pink unicorns or the blackest nightmares, I quietly sneaked out of my bed, I slippered my boots and sneaked off the room. As I was opening the door on the boys sleeping room, I heard a long, loud fart. Eww, gross! I thought to myself. Boys are definitely the most disgusting thing on the world. But I had to continue. I quietly came to Harry's bed. He was breathing regularly and wearung his purple pyjamas. I never liked those. I opened the suitcase, grabbed the cloak, and ran away as silenced, as I could. I walked to the Common room and woke up the Fat Lady:

,,Oh, oh, oh! Young Griffindor girl comes out at the night! Oh, oh, oh! And it's Ms. Granger!'' She sang.

I snapped quietly at the Fat Lady: ,,Please, be quiet, I've got a meeting, can you pleeease stop singing?''

,,Oh, yes for sure, we Griffindors must stick together! Hahahaaa...''Fat Lady continued signig for a while but then she stopped, and let me go.

I ran like a storm to the Astronomy tower, because I was obviously already late. I was covered with the invisibility cloak. As I arrived to the place, firstly I didn't see anybody. But then Draco emerged from the left corner and said:

,,Hey, Granger I see you arrived. Well, now if you'll let me, I'll tell you the whole story. But you must promise not to tell anyone.''

,,Sure,'' I agreed, and then it happened. Draco grabbed my soft hand into his, and led me to the balcony. I could hear my own heart beating. I was so close to him. I could feel his breathe, his pulse, his blood running through his veins...I could feel all of that. Suddenly I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to put my hands into his beautifuly shinny hair and scratch them. I wanted him. I craved after him.

,,Shall we start?''He asked me, and then he started to talk.

* * *

_Currently I am working on next chapter, I'll try to make it as quickly as I can :)_


End file.
